RP: The Counterattack Begins!
This page RP is about the Allied Colonial Protectorate Alliance making their first counterattack against the Major European Forces Alliance. It will be between the Nu's Children, Tuasleà, and Προπύργιο armies teaming up, invading, and destroying the Legion CCC army and its city, Arx. RP LSSJ4 ''' "The time has come my people. Despite our peaceful and passive nature, we can not sit around and do nothing while the Major European Forces Alliance continue to grow in power more and more each day! We must act first and stop them before they attack us and our precious city Benben! Me, and half of our army will go to Rome to meet up with our allied friends and then launch our combined attack on them! Now! Everyone make your way to the ships and head for Rome!" - Says Mayor Atum Benben XIII. ~ A couple of weeks pass while Atum and his soldiers make their way to Rome and meet up with their allies ~ '''Keffy Palazzo Ansgar had waited calmly outside of the Batavi settlement, hoping to bring Gustaf with him this time, they doubted the Romans knew about them conquering the Batavi, and thus could move forces from it safely with few threats of attack from the outpost. Ansgar had quickly set up a small task force of men, Catapults, and battering rams to be used to break down the gates of Arx, they would delay the march however, as it would no doubt take a while for the Chinese to arrive. The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I Pantody has thought of the war for a while, after days of thinking he has alerted all of the army and all of the generals and all 4 Main generals and all the slaves (All together 40 k people) to train and prepare for the war. Now they are more stronger than they have ever been, and they are ready for the war. They then start travelling the land to find some enemies, and as they keep walking they saw an abandoned Ship, 10 k people decided to volunteer to push the ship back into place and push it onto the water. After that they start sailing across the land to be both save energy, and to travel faster. Imperial Wyrm The city of Arx is not defenseless in the raid, people in watchtowers see the armies meeting up and they send for soldiers to contact the Arx fleet, which was nearby, at the docks. Soon, Faustus Hyman, the captain of the fleet, meets up with a large group of soldiers from Legion CCC, some of which are newly trained soldiers who just finished their training at the barracks. Militia are called upon in the city to take arms in case they break in, and archers garrison inside watchtowers, preparing to fire arrows. Faustus and the army are just outside of the gates, quietly accessing the situation. They are prepared, in case they attack at any moment. It had been a while since Faustus had fought on land, but he knew what to do, having done military training for years. TheLoneNord Naumi merchant ships, which come in and out of the Arx harbor now and then with weapons and money, line up along the Arx border. Merchants unload the ships as part of a weekly basis. But, the merchants notice what is going on, and quickly contact the city for information. XxGodZerxesxX As the ships of trading from Kratos arrive as they do every week, the ships who are on the ship who protect merchants from pirates unload at the sight of the Naumi and decide to join in, they believe it is a defense. LSSJ4 ''' After meeting up with the other alliances. The Egyptian soldiers move out and slowly march towards the rear of Arx in their first primarily defensive formation. All of their infantry have their shields raised and prepared as they slowly march towards Arx. The other soldiers are also alert and also have their shields raised for any attack. Atum is riding in his chariot further back in the center of the marching army with soldiers standing on top of it and around it with their shields raised. They all continue to move with their alliances supporting them from all around. '''Keffy Palazzo The catapults and battering rams start moving forward, hoping to strike down the front walls of Arx while the majority of their forces were busy defending from the Egyptians, the siege weapons still had a mild sized task force to defend it just in case, however. Imperial Wyrm "It appears that many allied forces..such as that of Greeks, Chatti, Egyptians, and some odd looking foreigners I haven't seen before...who look like Huns..are raiding the city. I have just received word that Titus and his men are heading back here, with new soldiers they got after enslaving milita of Akbar Dezh. Their current location I don't know...but I hope they will be back soon. We must hold them off in time for Titus to arrive", says Faustus in response to Darius. "It looks like they are attacking already! Damnation...we must hold them off!" says Faustus, unsheathing his sword. Lines of archers fire flaming arrows at the task force, while militia behind them who have axes, are prepared in case. The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I As the greek army follow through the seas, they finally reach their destination, they start attacking right away, then they form as one into the phalanx formation, they attack with rage and they do it fast, eventually Pantody stands out of the army as all the 40,000 people encounter Faustus. Pantody starts running toward Faustus alone as he plans to kill him, then he gets his shield and sword in position. Freezing-Soul Ajax got word of Arx's trouble, and thought that Arx could become a great ally in the future, so he decided to help. Ships from Asteri arrive in the bay as well. They have ship mounted catapults, and start to fire down on the empty Spartan ships, sinking them. The Spartans are now unable to retreat, and the ships start firing the catapults into the backs of the Spartans themselves. The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I Pantody says enraged after he sees the ships explode: You shall pay!! I will have you beheaded, and your little army will be killed! After he says this he attempts to slice Faustus' head off, and he does after. Then the Greek Army go out to fight. The last 10 people that wasn't there, was preparing the Catapult. After that Pantody grabs a tree bark and another tree bark and rubs them both together, then the fire appears and Pantody starts the fire on the giant rock. Then they push the giant rock onto the catapult, Pantody then cuts the string and the rock lands ontop of Faustus' army. Keffy Palazzo With the romans heavily distracted by the Chatti allies, they promptly sent a messanger to get the rest of the Chatti army over, before promptly charging at the Arx wall, breaking it down surprisingly quickly as men pour right inside. Imperial Wyrm Faustus' head remains intact, as he avoided Pantody's attack. He ducked and the sword had knocked his helmet off, instead of decapitating him. Faustus' army had split into formations as quickly as they saw the catapult being prepared to fire, so the catapult missed and hit the ground instead. Two archers fire flaming arrows at Pantody, he is hit in the chest and stomach. A platoon of men attack the Chatti soldiers which went inside Arx, attacking them from behind. The Chatti men are also attacked from the front by militia. The militia have heavy axes and chop the heads off of some Chatti. Creciente At sight of the battle, Creciente ships come into the port. They had heard of Arx and had wanted to ally them. So, in attempt, they dock ships and send out 16k soldiers into the lines of MEFA, and Arx. Freezing-Soul The Asteri soldiers unload from the ship and split into three groups. Two of them split apart and attack the Spartans from both sides. The Spartans took heavy losses from the catapults, and many are injured. The third group of Asteri are archers, and they rain arrows down into the middle of the Spartans. Creciente Creciente soldiers begin doing a Tetsudo formation at Pantody's men. Blocking, moving forward, blocking, and so on. Imperial Wyrm Faustus raises his sword and a platoon of men charge into battle, taking down lines of Spartans, helping the Asteri. Whoever these men were...he thanked them for helping him. He smiled to himself. "Hmph...maybe there are some you can trust in war". Militia with axes kill Chatti from within inside of Arx, while innocents take shelter. Some of Faustus' men also go inside the city to take down Chatti, helping the militia. The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I Pantody is hit by the two arrows, he is killed. The army runs toward Faustus' men more, they start taking down some of Faustus' men and then eventually they are taking down lines, it's like an all out war. Eventually they start winning. The Greek Army starts tearing them down. Keffy Palazzo The Chatti quickly kill the closer miltia, before moving the catapults and battering rams so they're a large barricade to stall the rest of the surrounding force, until the Chatti reinforcements arrive. Chatti archers fire from the makeshift barricade, shooting down hundreds of romans in a hail of iron-tipped death. The spearmen as always shielded the archers while they reloaded, resulting in the Chatti receiving minimal casualties. Freezing-Soul The Asteri continue to battle Spartans, killing many. The Spartans are being thinned down because they are being attack from all sides. Archers switch to their swords and join in the attack against the Spartans. Imperial Wyrm Roman soldiers fire arrows at many Chatti soldiers and some ram them with spears or throw javelins at them. Many Roman soldiers clash into battle, taking down lines and lines of Spartans, like a blade mowing through grass. The Spartans are outnumbered and hopeless as they are being mowed through by many soldiers. Red rain falls down on the battlefield, men die, and screams of agony are heard. Countless corpses and bloody weapons are scattered across the battlefield. Creciente The Tetsudo formation works, and as the soldiers reach the Spartans they go beserk and begin slaughtering them off. The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I The spartans fight off the Creciente for a while then they are eventually cornered with only 1 person left. That 1 person is the general Zenon. As a last resort he Jumped into the other armies and He slaughters 4 people at once, by killing those 4 people he put a spear through all their backs, but he also stabs and impales himself too. It's official. The greek army is done, they are all dead. with only their villagers to continue their legacy. Keffy Palazzo "Thank you." was all Ansgar said, all he could say, honestly. The chatti assisted in the rain of death, hoping to continue ripping apart the romans until the full Tuasleà arrive. Creciente The Creciente use the Tetsudo formation, moving through the rain of death with ease. Imperial Wyrm All of a sudden, battle cries rose over the hills. Hope had arrived! Titus Otho came over the hills, with many soldiers from Legion CCC. Cavalrymen, archers, and chariots clashed into battle! They took down many lines of Chatti. "Got your back, brother!" Titus said. Soldiers they had got from raiding Akbar Dezh arrived as well. They didn't have Roman uniforms yet, each of them wearing Persian militia uniforms still. They took down Chatti with spears and axes, some of them also firing arrows. The barricades of Chatti had been broken by the force of many men attacking. Freezing-Soul The Asteri mimic the formation of the Creciente and avoid the arrows as well. They continue towards the Scoula'Tev and Chatti armies along with the Romans and Creciente. Creciente The Specialized Iberian platoon who are trained for sneaking, flank the Egyptians from behind, delivering a huge impact onto soldiers. LSSJ4 ''' Due to all of the soldiers already being in purely offensive positions, the infantry surrounding them from all sides in a "Wall of Shields", and all of them having their shields raised and ready. Most of the soldiers manage to block the incoming attacks, then they counterattack by having the infantry attack the Iberians with small concealed blades from behind their shields, the spearmen from behind the infantry with their long spears proceed to ram their spears into them, and the archers much further back all decide to fire three arrows directly into the sky so that they would rain down on the Iberian platoon from above. Afterwards, the medical specialist quickly treat the wounded soldiers. Nevertheless, they begin to slowly push the Iberians back using their defensive wall. One of Atum's messengers quickly ride their horse in the opposite direction of the Iberians far way from the army towards Arx and then around it to the front where everyone else is fighting to tell them to retreat because they're outnumbered. '''Keffy Palazzo The Chatti reinforcements arrive at that moment, cutting a clean hole into the Roman Main Army, allowing the Chatti soldiers there to escape, bringing some siege engines with them, the main bulk of the Tuasleà stood infront of the siege carriers, hoping to block any and all attackers from them. Slowly pulling back before entirely escaping back to the Chatti "capital". Freezing-Soul Seeing how defended the Chatti are, the Asteri decide to help the Creciente in attacking the soldiers from Benben. They start firing flaming arrows into the ranks of the Egyptians. The footsoldiers run forward and start fighting them from the side. XxGodZerxesxX More Iberian sneaks up on the Nu's Children from behind and as that happens, the main Iberian troops rush forward and go beserk through the attack. TheLoneNord Over the time in the battle, the Naum had signalled their army and general Kuznar to come to help aid in the battle. Naum warships immediately left ports as Chief Ragnar had agreed on it, and they sent most of their militia and army. There are also backups that will wait unless needed. The Naum ships start coming into distance, and arrive at shore, one by one in a giant clump. The Naum army has not even begun yet, and are fresh, as this will be a battle of the Ages'. The Naum ships line against the port of the Chatti, and prepare their fireballs, lit with fire from large stones and catapults. Kuznar walks unto shore from a ladder with his sword in hand and the army boarding off the of ships. "Today men, we fight for our allies, and the Naum! We must do good today, and let no one down, as we are proud and we will FIGHT! Prepare fire!" The Naum ships launch their fireballs into the Chatti ports. They cause massive damage to his walls and some of his people within. Kuznar prepares his army to charge in with their bow/arrows, swords and highest weapons for his 19,000+ person army of large men. "Charge!" The Naum men rush into the Chatti ports and cities, and begin wiping out a large groups of men, as they are fresh. But the Naum will not do this for long, as the Chatti are a strong people and it will be a fight. Imperial Wyrm Roman soldiers see the Chatti retreating and they come to a halt and closely watch them leave. Titus clenches his fists, tightening the grip on his gladius. "One day...I will have Ansgar's heart on a platter for all of the brave men he killed! They are a threat to Rome.." says Titus. All of a sudden, the sky turns dark and it starts raining. LSSJ4 ''' After realizing they desperately cannot win at all, and suffering casualities. Atum and is remaining soldiers quickly leave the battle on horses, camels, and their chariots. They run away also signalling for the Chinese army to follow them and do the same. They decide to head back to the Chatti's "Capital" civilization for safety. '''TheLoneNord The Naum and their ships arrive on the Arx ports, following the Chatti retreat from the city back to the Chatti capital. The Naum soldiers load boxes and soliders off of the boats on ladders and go to aid the Arx within the city. Chief Ragnar walks out of the boat's undercroft and makes his way surrounded by guards, with Kuznar, into the city to the leader. He meets up with Gaius, and speak to him once again within their main hall. Kuznar follows with him. "What are our next move? I was going to send the Naum to invade the Chatti tribes, but their numbers outnumber us, they seem to have retreated or something...cowardly move. We must prepare something, formulate an idea to take the Chatti on. Tell me, General, should we all team up and invade them finally or leave them alone? Answer me, General! I don't want to have wasted my time." Imperial Wyrm While they talk inside of Gaius' mansion, in his office, the city walls are being repaired and buildings are being repaired. Parts of the mansion are also being repaired. Bodies are loaded on carts outside and taken off to be cremated...the city was ravaged by the battle. "Hmmm...some of our men on all sides have died. It also appears that the Egyptians and those strange foreigners...the ones who look like Huns, but are not Huns...have retreated to the capital of the Chatti. We must wait before attacking again...we are just getting through the ravage of war and our city is weakened. Night and day, slaves work on repairing the damage. We cannot afford another raid on our city, such a thing would devastate us...as I know they only attacked us because we were in Persia and that left them at an advantage. I will choose to wait until the city has recovered from the damage, to go into another war. But hark! Be patient! When the time comes, Arx, those Iberians and Athenians, and you, will invade the land of the Chatti! In the midst of our time and when that time comes, we must establish trade routes and make more allies! It would also be good to expand some of our territory...perhaps on some small warlike villages? It was not hard for a military like Kratos to take out Thracians, those barbarians, so...I could expand my territory by conquering small enemy villages and you could expand yours by controlling whatever you can in the land of the Naum. So...what is your opinion in these matters?" Gaius said. TheLoneNord "I see. Those are great ideas, and I well do approve them. Do you, Kuznar? (Kuznar nodded). Well, I can see we will go with your ideas. I will send some improvers here to have them help you reconstruct after you long battle, as well as we have some medicine to help with some injured soldiers (shows the Naum unloading boxes from ships with medicine). I especially like the trade routes and allies idea, especially the territory expansion. I propose, The Arx & Naum Territorial Expansion Act. This way we make more money, have a larger army and more area. My opinion is my word. I will return home, back to Maedel and get my soldiers back. At least we never had to fight. Good luck to you Gaius (shakes your hand)." Ragnar and Kuznar are led back to the ship, and the ships finish their last unloadings. The main ships then leave port, and the soldiers line them giving a salute to the Arx. Many soldiers stay at Arx (about 100) to help finish and rebuild, and fix as well. The boxes are left on the port on the shore for the Arx soldiers to bring into the city. They have weapons, medicine and building supplies. Imperial Wyrm Some Roman guards saluted the Naum as they sailed away, while men start repairing things. It would be a while before the final battle...or was it the final battle? At all costs, Naum and Arx would be prepared! 'The End. ' Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Battles Category:Finished RP's